Home and Out Of Sorts
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Kevin is out of sorts and taken to task by his mom across his shorts. Warning spanking of a minor. Don't like don't read. Read and Review. Flames reported, comments monitored and removed.


Home And Out Of Sorts

Disclaimer: This story is a parody based on events that take place in Home Alone movies. I do not own the movies, character or gain financially from the writing and posting of this parody. Comments and story ideas are fine. However, flames will be reported as well as their comments which I monitor.

Kevin rammed into his brother and spilled milk and Pepsi all over the table in the kitchen. Obviously, the eight year-old had outstayed his welcome.

"Will you excuse us? " Katie told the assembled family in the kitchen.

His mother was seeing red and soon her son would too. Kevin's mom took him by the elbow and escorted him out the kitchen into the foyer to the front of the stairs."

"If you will excuse me, I need to sort this one out." Katie speaks to the security officer and the pizza boy.

"Buzz and the others ate my cheese pizza and Meagan would not help me pack!

"There are fifteen people in this house and you are the only one causing a problem.

"That's because everyone is mean to me!

"They do not, that is an exaggeration."

"I'm sorry."

"Too late, now get up there." Pop! Kevin's mother gives him a firm swat.

Kevin rubbed his butt as he started to climb the attic steps.

"I wish my whole family would disappear."

"You would be pretty sorry if you woke up tomorrow and had no family."

"No, I would not!"

"Maybe you will get your wish, but first let me give you something to remember us by when you wake up tomorrow on the third floor!"

His mother pulled him back down the steps by the arm. Kevin was shocked when he was forced to lean forward until the attic steps supported his small weight.

Kevin wondered if his mom would soon see his naked rear end.

Kevin's mom unzipped his blue jeans and tugged them down off his growing bottom.

Kevin's mother was ready to sort him out and repositioned his bottom upward which tightened the seat of his white boxer shorts which showed the form of his growing bottom.

Spank! Whack! Crack! Smack! Pop!

Kevin's mom was mad and that was bad for her young son. His mother used her hand raising it high and bringing it down hard across his bottom atop his tight white boxer shorts.

She was spanking his bottom firm, fast and hard and the sting in his seat was beginning to really grow and burn.

Kevin's mom was in no mood to stop until her disrespectful son understood what he had been doing would not stand.

Spank! Whack! Spank! Pop! Crack!

Kevin was flabbergasted as she pulled a wooden back hairbrush out of her purse.

"I am going to let my hairbrush do my talking mister!" Kevin's mom said. 

She spanked his bottom hard, but measured up one cheek and down the other. He soon felt the deep burn of the wood-backed oval hairbrush she had just procured from the chest in the upstairs hallway.

What followed next was a volley of super hard spanks designed to break the boy's sulky mood.

Spank! Whack! Crack! Smack! Pop!

Soon his bottom had a crop of purple gum drop like spots in the center of each cheek that could be seen through the tightened white boxer shorts.

"I like you, but your behavior is simply childish and bratty and I am going to fix it."

Whack! Crack! Spank! Smack! Pop!

The improvised paddle ball spanking implement came down hard on his naughty bottom hard and fast, changing the color of the boy's bottom color to a deeper crimson into a dark red. The force and the cumulative effect of the hairbrush spanks caused me to sniffle and buck up off her lap.

Spank! Whack! Spank! Pop! Crack! Splat!

The blistered both butt cheeks up one side and down the other. The young man was learning his lesson at the hands of his loving, but firm mom who popped the round thin wooden paddle as his behind reddened further until it resembled a ripe tomato under the now almost sheer shorts.

Whack! Spank! Pop! Crack! Splat!

Sniffles turned to whimpers and pleas for the spanking to stop.

"Buck up Kevin, you earned this one and it's not over yet!"

Whack! Pop! SPANK! CRACK! SPLAT! SPANK!

He wiggled his boy bottom and his tears had turned to crying as the swats with the wooden toy paddle were swung with authority as a finale volley and the pain had became more intense and unmanageable for the young man as his bottom began to swell and a vision of red and purple underneath the white boxer shorts.

"Mom, I know I can be a pain in the butt."

Kevin's mom nodded and forgave him.

Kevin's mom saw his red faced and tear stained cheeks and eyes were the noticeable result of Kevin's firm spanking. His mother pulled up his boxers and pants as screeched in sudden discomfort.

"I am sorry mom."

Hugs occurred and there was warmth in their hearts as well as in his red blazing rear end.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you."

Then nudged him up the stairs to the attic bed and closed the door.


End file.
